Mine
by meiuchiiha
Summary: Sasori thought he didn't need anyone, not his parents nor friends. But somehow he'd met someone special, a girl named Deidara, or at least he thought that she was a girl. Watch as Sasori slowly starts to fall for Deidara, but there was always someone in his way, Itachi Uchiha. SasoDei ItaDei HidanDei SasuDei? etc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My First Friend

_Sasori POV _

_Flashback_

_It happened 10 years ago, when I ended up as an orphan after the Third Great Ninja War was at its final peak. My parents hadn't returned so I assumed they were dead .And I was left alone at home. I was a naive 9 year old child, oblivious of what was happening around me, but I was much smarter than other children my age and much stronger as well. I didn't need anyone but myself. Which meant that I would eventually forget my parents and be able to live on my own and that is exactly what I did. Having run out of food and poverty spreading through my nation I had no choice but to abandon it. I grabbed all my belongings and decided to leave my village. I had no idea where I was going to go, but with what food I had left I would be able to survive a month at most. As I was about to head out of the village I noticed a girl about my age, panting. She looked like she was going to die, I wanted to ignore her and move on, but my legs wouldn't budge. If I help her she'd have to share my food and it'll cut our live span in half, the most we'd be able to survive would be 2 weeks. I glared at her. Yes, I was much smarter and she looked almost dead so there'd be no point in helping her, but my legs immediately walked to her. Her face lay on the wet mud with her long blonde hair completing covering it._

"Hey, you" I said coldly when I stood in front of her. She looked up at me with an innocent look in her sky blue eyes. _Why are you giving me such a kind expression, its pitiful_ I thought .

"Y-you're going to kill me aren't you" she stuttered in fear." Please do it quickly" she begged.

I wanted so desperately to put her out of her misery, when I noticed a wound on her left leg. She was bleeding which explained why she couldn't move.

"Well it would be pointless to let you live" I told her. She closed her eyes hoping that I would end it quickly.

Surprisingly I had brought a first aid kit with me and stopped her bleeding. She gave me a confused expression.

"Why" she asked shocked.

"Because I can tell that you're a war orphan just like me"

"Then that means you're-"she gasped.

"Yes. And I was just on my way to leave this dump."

"I see."She smiled sadly."T-thank you."

"To be honest I didn't want to save you."I blurted."My body moved on its own."

"I see."She said again not surprised. "You look like you're smart, what's your name?"

"My name?" I questioned cautiously. No one had ever asked me that before. Other kids used to fear me because of the blood lust in my maroon eyes. Not one single person approached me and after telling this blonde girl that I was going to kill her she's curious about me?

"Mm." she nodded."You have a name don't you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why?"she repeated. "Because you saved my life duh!" she laughed to herself.

_How can she let her guard down in front of me like that?_

"Sasori."

"Sasori? That's strange. "she teased."Why would you're parents name you that."

"I don't know" I answered. I never really thought about my name in depth, what it meant or who was it that named me exactly.

"Well, it's cool to be strange" she grinned. "I'm Deidara"

"Deidara?"

"Mhm" She nodded."I'm not sure what it means either. "she frowned.

"Giant." I told her. "That's what it means"

"Really?"she asked thrilled."What kind of giant? A scary one?"

"I'm not sure exactly."I shrugged.

"Ehh."She pouted. "Well thanks for telling me anyway."

I helped Deidara stand up as she put her arm over my shoulder. This was going to be problematic. She couldn't walk and I was supposed to share my months worth of food with her.

"Hey, Sasori. "she whispered near my ear.

"What is it?"

"Why do you look so worried?"

"Well "I begin."You can't walk so I'm going to have to almost carry you to our destination. That'd be problematic don't you think?"

"Hmm." she thought."I guess you should've killed me after all."

I gave her a dull expression.

"I was kidding." she teased. "You were kidding about that too right?"

"Ya." I lied.

"Say, Sasori." she continued. "I'll try not to cause you too much trouble, that's what friends do right?"

"Friend?"I asked. What is a friend? I've never had one of them before.

"Aren't we friends?" she pouted. "Sasori is my friend now right?"

She gave me a hopeful expression.

"I guess.."

"Yay!" she cheered. "We're going to be best friends. Sasori and Deidara, hmm?"

_Sasori and Deidara, huh? I thought I didn't need anyone, but it turned out someone needed me and I might end up needing them later._

After a few days of helping carry Deidara, she could walk on her own since her wound wasn't as deep. Our food supply was decreasing by the hour and we needed to get to a nearby village soon. A village that wouldn't be associated with the war. We found it, the village hidden the leaves. But we didn't enter it recklessly, instead we waited in the forest until it struck night.

"Sasori" Deidara whispered as she tugged onto my arm's sleeve.

"What is it?" I questioned annoyed. I was on the verge of thinking of a strategy to enter without getting caught and I didn't want to be interrupted.

"I'm really glad I met you." she smiled."I'm grateful that you helped me or else I would've been dead. There are lots of other orphans who could be dying right now, right?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"It's sad that we couldn't save all of them" she sulked depressed.

"Hey, you need to just shut up already okay?" I demanded."I need to think of a way to get in!"

"Sasori" she whined. "I'm sor-"

I threw a piece of bread in her mouth and she accepted it. It kept her quiet for the next few minutes.

"Alright, I have a plan" I finally said.

"What is it?" Deidara asked dumbly.

"If this is going to work I need you to cooperate with me."

She nodded in agreement and I explained our plan.

We stood in front of the village's entrance gate and the guards noticed us.

"What are you kids doing?" one of them asked.

I decided to play my part.

"You have to help, onee-chan's hurt" I begged pointed to Deidara on my back. We undid the bandages on her leg before that and the blood started to drip. "Please! I don't want onee-chan to die onee-chan's the only one I have left!"

The guards nodded and carried us to the village's hospital. That worked quicker than expected.

When we got to the receptionist's desk, she immediately alerted the nurses and they took Deidara away. I waited patiently in the waiting room and after a few hours the nurse told me that she was going to be okay. I knew that of course.

I knocked on the Deidara's door and she called me in.

I noticed Deidara shirtless with bandages covering her chest, I didn't know that she was hurt there?

"How come you didn't show me that wound?" I asked her suspiciously as I sat on her bed.

"Because it's not a wound" she answered simply. She slowly unwrapped her bandages but I stopped her.

"What're you doing?" I asked. "At least tell me to leave."

"Huh?"she asked."Why would I do that?"

"Why?" I repeated in an obvious tone." Girls don't let guys see their chests."

"Girls?"she laughed. "Why are we talking about girls?"

"You're not a girl?"

"Of course not!"he yelled after he undid his bandages proving his point.

"well I assumed because of your long hair and-"

"I can't believe you thought I was a girl" he laughed. "Are you disappointed now? Could it be that you felt sorry because you thought I was a girl?"

"Possibly" I responded.

"And now that you know I'm a guy you're going to abandon me?"he eyed me seriously.

"Probably."

"We're still friends you know?"he mumbled." A misunderstanding shouldn't change that right?"

I looked away and into the sunset. He was right about me helping him because I felt sorry for him assuming that he was a girl. I would've killed him if I had known sooner.

"Are you going to abandon me?"he asked.

I turned around to see him sobbing. Why did he care if I left him, it's not like we knew each other long or anything.

"Crying makes you weak."I said coldly.

"But I don't want Sasori to leave" he begged grasping my arm tightly." This isn't the end, we need eachother."

"It is the end for me."

"No its not!"he cried. He pulled me into a tight hug and my eyes widened. Someone cared about me, someone needed me and someone is crying because of me, why?

Deidara let go of me with tears still in his eyes."Don't go, okay?",he pleaded.

I focused my gaze on his tears. Unconsciously, my thumb moved on its own and wiped away Deidara's tears. I sucked my thumb to taste them.

"Salty." I said aloud.

Deidara giggled. "You're weird! Of course they're salty, haven't you ever cried before?"

I shook my head.

"Never?" he asked surprised. "Wow, Sasori's strong after all." he claimed proudly.

I smiled. It was my first smile since after my parents had died.

"Sasori's smiling?" Deidara gasped. "I've never seen you smile before. It looks good on you."

Deidara's grinning face got closer to mine.

"Hey you're too close!" I blushed.

"Sorry" he teased. "But if I was a girl you wouldn't mind right?" he grinned evilly.

"N-no!" I disagreed.

"Liar" he pouted crossing his arms.

I laughed awkwardly in embarrassment. I had something better than a girl though. My first friend. But all of that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The boy who covered his face

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled after I heard the door shut.

"I'm in the kitchen" I shouted back.

"Come quickly!"

_It was still war time and after a few months had passed Deidara could finally walk and we were given a small room to live in, in the village hidden in the leaves. I was in the kitchen trying to attempt to make rice balls until I was rudely interrupted by Deidara's yelling. He was always annoying and I didn't know why I still kept him by my side. _

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I assured him putting almost all my kitchen utensils down.

"What-" I paused looking at what Deidara had brought into our tiny house. He carried a boy with dark raven hair on his shoulder and put him on the ground. The boy was soaked and bangs covered his eyes. He was about our age as well. I ended up glaring at Deidara.

"Sasori, we have to help him, he's starving!"

"We're not obligated to" I responded coldly walking away.

"Sasori!" Deidara repeated pulling my arm. "He's going to die!"

"Then let him die."I muttered. "As if it matters."

"It matters to me!" he yelled. "Just like how you saved me ,I want to save him."

I pushed Deidara off my arm by force and threw him on top of the soaked dark haired boy.

"You don't get it!" I argued. " I only helped you because I thought you were a girl."

"So what?"Deidara answered. "You still helped me and I'm still here."

"We don't have enough food for three people." I tried to reason with him. "Just let me do the honors, I'll finish him off so that you don't have to feel guilty-"

"No!"

I eyed him angrily, the helpless boy that I thought was a girl was talking back to me. I should've killed him a long time ago, I had so many chances to.

"No? What did you just say?"I scolded.

"I don't want him to die in front of us, not like this," Deidara said sadly. We both looked at the wet boy who lay on the floor unconscious.

"I found him near a dump, Sasori. He looks like an orphan too."

"So now you're feeling sorry for him?"

He nodded.

Before I could respond the boy quickly awoke and sat up. His bangs completly covered his eyes but miraculously he could see through them.

"Where am I?"he asked surprised.

Deidara knelt in front of him and smiled. "Don't worry you're okay."

The boy backed away slowly after seeing me. Did I appear scary to him?

"That's Sasori and I'm Deidara, what's your name?" he asked curious.

"Itachi." the boy mumbled shyly. "What're you going to do to me?"

"Eh?"Deidara asked."Nothing bad I guess. What did you think?"

Itachi shook his head as if shaking away his bad thoughts.

"Don't worry you're safe now. I promise."

I stood there awkwardly. Is Deidara serious? Was I going to actually let Itachi stay here? It was just supposed to be Deidara and I.

We heard a low rumbling sound in response. It was Itachi's growling stomach.

Deidara chuckled while Itachi blushed.

"You're hungry aren't you?" he teased. Deidara turned to me. "Sasori, when is dinner going to be ready already? Im starving too."

"Huh?" I responded. "You expect me to cook for him too? " I pointed at Itachi with a knife I had forgotten to put away.

Itachi hide behind Deidara in fear.

"Sasori don't be like that, hmm." he pouted. "He's hungry. If we don't have enough food then let him have my share." he offered.

Why would that idiot offer such a thing?

"You'll die in exchange for him?"

"If that's how it's going to be" he nodded crossing his arms.

"You don't have to do that" Itachi squeaked behind him.

"I want to. Besides Sasori wouldn't let that happen, right Sasori?" he smiled."Because we're friends aren't we."

I glared at him in response and headed towards the kitchen.

"You're the best Sasori!" Deidara yelled after me.

I shook my head at his generosity. His kindness could be the death of him one day, anyone would see that.

As I finished cooking the rest of the food, now for three people I noticed that we were almost running out.

"Perfect" I said to no one other than myself. Before I was about to set the food in the living room, where Deidara and Sasori were I eavesdropped at what they were talking about.

"You're friends with that scary guy?" Itachi appeared to ask.

"Uh-huh." Deidara affirmed. "But he'd not a scary guy he's Sasori. And Sasori saved my life."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I was lucky"

"Wow, so you too must be good friends."Itachi said in awe.

"We are and you could be our friend too!"

"Me?"Itachi gasped. "But I don't think Sasori would let me."

"It's going to be okay. Leave Sasori to me."Deidara promised.

_So, Deidara is still planning on him staying huh? Moreover being our friend? I don't need anyone, at least not anymore. Deidara was enough for me. I needed to get rid of Itachi and I needed to do it soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Itachi's Brother

"Say, Itachi?", Deidara asked after we finished our last share of food. We definitely needed to go out hunting tonight and I still had getting rid of Itachi on my mind.

"What is it?" Itachi answered.

"Are you the only survivor of your family?" Deidara asked curiously tilting his head to the side. His sky blue eyes sparked a sheer interest in Itachi and I couldn't help, but form a fist in envy. Why was he interested in someone like Itachi ? Wasn't I the one that saved his life? Am I not enough?

"I'm not sure" Itachi replied uncertain. " I hope my little brother is safe. I've been trying to look for him, but I got caught up in the storm and that was how I ended up next to the dumpster looking for food."

" A little brother?" Deidara grinned. "So cool!"

He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Sasori-nii! Let's find Itachi's brother and be one big happy family, hmm?"

Sasori-nii?

"To hell with that!" I spat finally losing my temper. "We're out of food and you want to add a fourth member to the party? Go die and see if I care!"

Itachi slowly backed away from us and quivered.

"You don't mean that!" Deidara whined." C'mon Sasori we can look for food and his little brother at the same time can't we?" His hands squeezed my shoulders in hope and I pushed them away.

"Deidara" I started. " It's not like you and I are going to be together forever, if you don't agree with me then I'll fend for myself and you do the same."

I started to walk off , but something grabbed me from the back. Deidara put his arms around my waist and I could already hear him sobbing on my back.

"Sasori, don't leave" he begged sobbing.

"It's a little late for that."

I knew I was being selfish, but even I knew that being with Deidara meant that he was going to bring in more orphans whether I liked it or not.

"We're not a refugee camp so you don't have to-"

"I know! But it feels right. And I want you to do the same, help people like you helped me. I mean, Sasori you're strong and clever and I admire you, but I'm not dumb enough to let you leave so I won't let go!" With that Deidara squeezed me harder, yet the pain was bearable.

It was a nice kind of pain, the pain of when you lose something you love, but then gain it in a different way. I knew nothing of love yet this feeling...is nostalgic. Where have I felt this before?

So that was it...

My parents made me feel this way after all. My eyes widened. It's been only a year since I've met Deidara and half of me is pleading to stay, but I know it'll cost me my life, maybe even our lives. And also Itachi..

I glared at the frail boy who's eyes I couldn't see. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Itachi lowered his face so that my glare wouldn't pierce through his soul.

I formed an evil grin and made up my mind

"Sure, we'll help fine Itachi's brother." I agreed.

"Huh?" Deidara asked shocked. "Are you serious?"

Itachi jumped as well.

"Yes."

"Sasori you're the best!" Deidara sang and squeezed me even harder.

"Oi! Just let go of me already!" I demanded embarrassed.

"Just think of me as a girl, you did after all." he teased sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"u-um" Itachi stuttered. "Thank you!" he bowed.

" You don't have to be so formal!" Deidara told him and slapped his back, taking Itachi by surprise.

"Don't mention it." I smiled, obviously faking it. "Don't mention it at all."

I definitely had something up my sleeve, but I didn't even know what exactly it was. The tingly feeling you get when you want to plan something evil.


End file.
